


Рому?

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [1]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Art, Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Арт является продолжением работы"Неловко"команды WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2020.На Новицком — разновидностьженских панталон, у которых вплоть до конца 19 века штанины не сшивались между собой и соединялись только возле пояса.
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185266
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Рому?

**Author's Note:**

> Арт является продолжением работы ["Неловко"](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/4/2/3342011/86674577.jpg) команды WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2020.
> 
> На Новицком — разновидность [женских панталон](https://womanway.online/published/publicdata/WOMANWAY/attachments/SC/storage/images/fashionway/f16003fc4d90937010ab6a9eea9d76be.jpg), у которых вплоть до конца 19 века штанины не сшивались между собой и соединялись только возле пояса.

[Полный размер (откроется в этом же окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/25/b9/BCktdS75_o.png)

Все работы выкладки
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732796) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740503) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736489)

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы:  
> [20 Luxurious Black and White Lace Patterns](https://www.photoshopfreebrushes.com/20-luxurious-black-and-white-lace-patterns), [20 Free Silver Damask Patterns for Vintage Designs](https://www.photoshopfreebrushes.com/20-free-silver-damask-patterns-for-vintage-designs), Photoshop Lace Motive Brushes by SSDema


End file.
